He's Back!
by Luu Higurashi Potter
Summary: James Potter deixou Hogwarts, mas ele já está de volta e vai ter que se acostumar com as novidades. A primeira, Lily Evans era a melhor amiga de Sirius Black. Comentem!
1. Trailer

**Ele havia ido embora...**

- Um ano se passou e os dois ainda nessa lerdeza. - suspirou Remus.

**Mas já está de volta.**

- James está de volta?

**E uma ruiva em especial sentiu muita falta dele...**

- Se fiquei que nem uma idiota esperando você voltar? É, James, eu fiquei sim.

**Certas coisas mudaram**

- COMO ASSIM JAMES ESTÁ NAMORANDO AQUELA VACA?

**E ruivas não ficam para trás**

- Vou a Hogsmead com Fábio, por que, algum problema, Potter.

**Entre toda essa confusão, temos James Potter, o maroto número um.**

- É, sim, sim, eu voltei. Não, você não está sonhando.

**Lily Evans, a ruiva esquentadinha.**

- Nos encontramos no campo de quadribol, já que não posso quebrar a sua cara aqui mesmo.

**Sirius Black, o pegador.**

- Sabe como é, umas aqui, outras ali, as mulheres me amam.

**E Remus Lupin, o salvador da pátria.**

- Vamos simplesmente trancar eles numa sala e torcer para que Hogwarts sobreviva.

**Juntos em... He's Back! Aqui, no Fanfiction.**

**ᴥ.ᴥ**

**COMENTEM E TERÃO O CHAP 1!**


	2. Chapter 1: He's back!

_Harry Potter não me pertence, mas a tia JK fez um bom trabalho. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. E parte dos meus personagens são originais._

**Chapter 1: He's back!**

Atravessei a barreira apressada. Ah, como Petúnia me estressava, sempre com aquele blablabla de aberração e tudo mais. Por que papai e mamãe tinham ido viajar justamente no dia anterior a minha partida para Hogwarts? Oh, claro, a segunda lua de mel. Ou seria terceira, quarta ou quinta?

Avistei Sirius e logo fui envolvida por dois enormes braços.

- Ruiva! Que saudade de você! - disse o maroto me apertando ainda mais.

- Você fala como se nós não tivéssemos nos visto semana passada, Sirius! - exclamei me livrando dos braços do garoto sorrindo. - E o Rem, já chegou?

- Hupft! Mal chegou e só quer saber do Aluado! - resmungou. - Não, ele não chegou ainda. Tenho que falar com umas garotas aí, você pode ir para nossa cabine se quiser.

Oh, certo. A cabine dos marotos. Eu podia ir para aquela cabine, porque ela iria estar vazia. Ela sempre estava. Excerto por alguns novatos, ás vezes. Um ano atrás, eu acharia completamente idiota o fato deles terem uma cabine, mas agora, sendo a melhor amiga de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, havia aprendido a aproveitar os privilégios ao invés de me incomodar com eles.

Estava andando calmamente até a última cabine do trem. A mais espaçosa e confortável. Abri a porta e parei surpresa. Estava sonhando ou aquele ali na minha frente era realmente James Potter?

Nunca gostei muito de James. Muito menos de suas investidas, flertes e convites para Hogsmead. Bom... pelo menos até ele ir embora. Foi quando percebi que gostava dele até demais. Eu tinha que admitir, durante o ano em que ele esteve estudando em Durmstrang, senti muita falta daquilo. Não que eu fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

- Evans, você está bem? - ele perguntou. Parecia muito mais maduro do que antes.

- Estou ótima, Potter. - disse me sentando, céus, eu me sentia embaraçada. - Então, está de volta a Hogwarts, afinal.

- É. Hogwarts sempre foi o meu lugar...

- Hm. - murmurei constrangida. Queria mesmo era saber o porque de ele ter saído de lá.

Sirius estrou saltitante na cabine.

- Lilica! - ele disse – Olha que eu achei perdido por aqui! - apontou Remus.

- Rem! Bom ver você! - disse abraçando meu lobinho preferido.

- Oi Lily. Oi James. - disse acenando com a cabeça para o moreno.

- Então, James, a Lilica aqui sentiu a sua falta ano passado. - disse Sirius gozador. Suspirei. Sirius sempre seria Sirius.

- Quando foi que a Lily virou Lilica para você, Almofadinhas? Ela nem ia muito com a sua cara... - comentou James ignorando o Six.

Desviei os olhos. James estava certo. Eu nunca me imaginaria assim algum tempo atrás...

- Sirius meio que... me trouxe de volta para realidade quando Katherine morreu. - admiti. Não gostava daquele assunto.

- Katherine? Katherine Pierce, a menina que andava com você? - perguntou confuso. - O que aconteceu com ela?

- Voldemort. Foi isso que aconteceu.

James e os outros marotos abaixaram os olhos.

- Bom, meninos, tenho que ir para o vagão dos monitores. - fiz uma careta. - Temos reunião. Francamente, eles deviam me ter me tirado desse cargo quando comecei a falar com Sirius...

- Quem é o monitor-chefe? - perguntou Sirius.

- Amus Diggory. - respondi com desgosto. - Além de tudo ainda vou ter o Diggory no meu pé.

- Ele que não se atreva a mexer com você. - declarou Almofadinhas. - Vamos dar uma lição nele.

- Façam os planos longe de mim, ou vou precisar arranjar uma detenção pra você, Six. - ri.

- Tá brincando né Lily? - perguntou Remus. - Vai dedurar seus amigos queridos?

- Rem, Rem, o que fizeram com você? Mas em relação aos marotos, queridos, não vejo nem ouço nada. Sou totalmente desinformada sobre esses seres.

Deixei a cabine com os três rindo. Caminhei até o vagão das monitores, do outro lado do trem.

Chegando lá, dei de cara com Diggory.

- Como vai, Lily? - perguntou ele, amigável.

- Bem, Diggory, obrigada. E você? - perguntei.

- Melhor agora. - respondeu Amus.

Revirei os olhos. Pelo visto o ano de monitoria seria bem longo na companhia do Diggory. Aos poucos os outros monitores chegavam e se acomodavam no vagão.

- Então pessoal, eu sou Lily Evans, monitora-chefe, e esse é Amus Diggory. Parabéns aos novos monitores. - sorri. - Mas vamos acabar logo com isso. As senhas de cada casa estão nesses papéis. Monitores da Sonserina. Grifinória. Lufa-lufa. Corvinal. - disse entregando as senhas aos respectivos monitores.

- Temos seis horas de viajem e temos que revesar as rondas. Formem duplas com os monitores de seu ano. Monitores do sétimo ano, primeiras 2 horas, os do sexto as segundas e os do quinto as terceiras. - falou Amus.

- Quanto as rondas em Hogwarts, resolveremos na primeira reunião, dia 3 de setembro, as 8 horas na sala dos monitores. Bom, acho que é isso. Boa viagem! - desejei e aos poucos a cabine foi esvaziando, sobrando apenas os monitores setimanistas. - Certo, eu cuido dos quatro últimos vagões, que em geral tem mais problemas... Amy? - a monitora assentiu.

- Marotos... - resmungou Amus. - certo, eu e Josh ficamos com os quatro primeiros.

- Ficamos com os quatro depois do Diggory, certo, George? – disse o monitor sonserino, Marcus Avery.

- Fico com os outros então, já que não tem jeito mesmo. Sobrou a Alicia para mim. - disse Marlene McKinnon, a corvinal, fazendo careta.

Eu não gostava dela. Esnobe, metida e chata. Sempre inconveniente nas reuniões. Mas que se importava com McKinnon? Sai do vagão e fui para o final do trem. Abri a porta da cabine dos marotos e joguei uns galeões para Sirius.

- Compre uns doces para mim, Six. Vou fazer ronda na primeira hora, então não aprontem nada por enquanto. - disse sorrindo marota. Amy faria ronda na segunda hora. Céus, nós sempre armamos esses esquemas, desde o quinto ano. Qual era o problema dos monitores mais novos que não conseguiam dividir o trabalho? Eles insistiam em ficar todos rondando pelo trem inteiro por 2 horas!

- Claro Lils – disse Sirius. - Vamos incomodar um pouco os monitores novatos.

Foi uma longa e tediosa hora para mim. O único problema havia sido um grupo de primeiranistas que tentaram fazer feitiços sem instrução. Típico. Eu vagava pelo trem e ia cumprimentando meus amigos. Frank Longbottom e Alice Brandon, namorados desde o quarto ano, tão fofos justos! Michelle Bones, da Lufa-Lufa, sempre muito simpática e atenciosa. Caroline Accola, da Corvinal, ela adora moda e me deixa louca com as novas tendencias, a Carol só me faz rir com essas conversas bobas. E por fim Fábio Prewett, sempre um amor. Saí com Gideão, irmão dele, por um tempo, mas definitivamente não devíamos passar da barreira da amizade. Ele se formou a dois anos e vivemos trocando corujas e nos encontrando nas férias. Ele é como um irmão mais velho. Fábio, por outro lado... Bom, sempre tive uma queda por ele.

- Olá garotos. - disse, voltando à cabine.

- Olha que está de volta! Nossa querida Red! - falou Sirius, passando uma sacola da doces para mim.

- Mas então, o que fizeram nas férias? - perguntei.

- Você fala como se nós não tivéssemos nos visto na semana passada! - Sirius fez uma tentativa falha de me imitar. Mostrei a língua para o chato. - Nada de novo. Você sabe, estou morando na casa do James, então, as vezes saia para encontrar vocês, garotas, quadribol, aquela coisa toda.

- Vou tentar entrar para o time esse ano. - falei - Jules se formou então... vou fazer os testes.

Eu treinei muito. Jules era apanhadora e eu realmente gostei dessa posição.

- Ei, ei , espera. Lily, desde quando você sequer sobe numa vassoura? - exclamou James espantado.

- As coisas mudaram quando você esteve fora, Potter. Eu não sou mais a mesma Lily de antes. - respondi seca. Se ele acha que eu sou a mesma pessoa de antes está muito enganado.

- Você não pode ter mudado tanto assim, Lily. Você odiava quadribol e tinha completo pavor de voar! Não é possível, você não consegue subir numa vassoura. - retrucou James exaltado.

Irritei-me. Quem ele pensava que era?

- Pague para ver, Potter! - disse irritada e sai da cabine. Grande idiota, aquele James Potter. Como eu pudera sentir falta dele? É claro que eu era capaz e eu ia provar. Merlim, como alguém poderia ser tão idiota e gostoso ao mesmo tempo?

A verdade era que... eu nem ao menos podia culpar James por aquilo. Eu não acreditava que podia jogar quadribol antes. Morria de medo de altura. As coisas haviam mudado tanto no último ano, como ele poderia saber? Eu não era mais aquela nerd tímida. Ele tinha ido embora, me deixando esperando pelo próximo convite, o que eu tinha decidido aceitar. Minha última conversa com Kath tinha sido sobre ele. No dia em que eu finalmente admitira sentir falta dele, quando estávamos no trem, voltando para casa nas féria de natal, um dia antes de perder minha amiga. Eu nunca havia se sentido tão sozinha. Katherine era a única que realmente me entendia. Petúnia me odiava e meus pais haviam ficado distantes ao longo dos anos.

Eu amava Sirius e ele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo depois do ocorrido, mas a verdade é que não... eu não podia realmente falar sobre certas coisas com ele. Ele não entenderia. A única que me entendia... havia partido, numa viagem sem volta.

Entrei na cabine da Alice e do Frank.

- Se importam se eu ficar aqui? - pedi.

- Claro que não, Lil! - respondeu Alice. - Você está bem?

- Estou, Lice, obrigada. - eu sempre fui mais próxima do Frank, na realidade. Eu, ele e Kath costumávamos ser o trio perfeito, quando ele começou a namorar Alice. Ela era uma garota incrível, mas minha amizade com Frank nunca mais foi a mesma.

- Certo então. - falou ele sorrindo. - Eu vou achar as meninas para dizer um 'oi' e já volto!

E saiu saltitante da cabine. Frank me encarava com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que aconteceu, Lily? - ele perguntou.

- Nada. - respondi.

- Certo. Você não quer me contar.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

- Você se lembra dela, Frank? De como ela era? - sussurrei tristemente.

- Claro que sim. Lembro de tudo. De cada momento que nós três passamos juntos. - uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. - Kath não ia querer te ver assim, Lily. Ela sempre foi a favor das risadas, lembra?

Eu estava chorando agora.

- Você acha que algum dia eu vou achar uma amiga como ela?

- O que eu acho Lily, é que você é uma pessoa incrível, que tem muitos amigos que te amam. Mas, não. Eu não acredito que há alguém no mundo como ela. Ela era especial Lily. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não vai encontrar novos amigos, ou confiança naqueles que você já tem. - disse Frank me abraçando.

- Obrigada por isso. - disse beijando a bochecha dele. - Mas agora acho que vou voltar para minha cabine e me desculpar com o Sr. Potter.

- James está de volta? - perguntou espantado.

Assenti e fui para a minha cabine, mas não havia ninguém lá. Com certeza estavam dando trabalho para os monitores. Sentei e encostei a cabeça no vidro da janela. Havia uma guerra acontecendo. Quantas pessoas amadas ainda iriamos perder?

- Lily, você está bem? - alguém tocou meu ombro. Sirius.

- Só estava pensando, Six. Nem ouvi vocês entrarem. - disse e me virei para James. - Olha, James, me desculpa por antes. É só que eu realmente mudei nos últimos meses e...

- Tudo bem, Lil. - respondeu James gentil. - E, me desculpe também, sabe, ainda estou acostumado com a antiga Lily.

- Aquela que não suportava você? - ri. - Cuidado, Potter, eu posso não ter mudado tanto assim. Mas aprendi algumas coisas, tipo, James, quando você pretendia me contar que era um veado. Sabe, podia ter me dado esperanças com todos aqueles convites!

Sirius riu.

- Mal jeito, Pontas. Até a ruiva descobriu.

- É CERVO! E, Lily, até você? - perguntou ele com uma careta de dor. Certo, isso era mais engraçado do que eu imaginava.

E então eu percebi. Eu percebi que mesmo não podendo falar sabre tudo com Sirius e Remus, muito menos com James, eu me sentia feliz entre eles, como se fosse o meu lugar. Sorri com o pensamento.

- Mas e aí, já entraram em ação? - perguntei me referindo às armações dos marotos.

- Não vamos fazer nada. - disse James.

- O que? - encarei os três confusa. - Como assim, não vão fazer nada? Vocês são os marotos!

- Oh! - disse James sarcástico. - E você é Lily Evans e mesmo assim fazer os teste de quadribol, como assim?

- Hey, desde quando você é sarcástico comigo, Sr. Potter? - brinquei sorrindo de lado.

James apenas sorriu.

- Um ano se passou e os dois ainda nessa lerdeza. - suspirou Remus.

- Ah, cala a boca, Rem. Eu e James somos...

- Amigos. - completou James. Sorri.

- Isso mesmo. Amigos. - concordei. Mesmo que eu estivesse gostando demais de ser amiga dele. Céus, havíamos nos encontrado novamente há somente três horas! Como eu já estava caidinha por ele?

"James já superou você, Lily." repetia minha consciência incansavelmente. Isso não importava, certo? Eramos amigos. James podia gostar de quem quiser e ficar com quem quiser. Mas por que esse pensamento fazia meu estomago se retorcer?

Espantei estas ideias da minha cabeça. Se James me convidasse para sair eu aceitaria, sem dúvida alguma. Se não, ele quem estará perdendo.

ᴥ.ᴥ

**Jussara Soares:** primeira review, que fofa *-* Aqui está o chap. 1, espero que goste! Aceito sugestões da sua cabecinha, hahaha. Vou postar o mais rápido que der. Bj.

**Mila Pink:** Obrigada, querida. Aí está o chap. 1. Bj

**jordana.v: **valeu haushsuhaush (isso também é uma risada) tá aí o que você queria :) bj

Amores, voltei e desta vez para ficar por um tempo. Eu não faço ideia de quantos capítulos essa fanfic vai ter, mas em média uns 10, por aí.

Lembrem-se: _**REVIEWS SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS!**_

Se eu demorar mais que uma semana podem me matar mentalmente, sem problemas! (Mas eu não vou, só falando). Beijos


	3. Chapter 2  Friends

Neste momento eu estou no Salão Principal, sentada entre James Potter e Sirius Black. Oh, não. Lá vem mais uma das fãns do Potter verificar a volta dele. E o pior é que ele dava atenção para todas elas. TODAS. Então, basicamente, a população feminina dessa escola vai me matar. Sentada no meio dessas duas delicias... Ai, ai, quem pode culpá-las? Cara, eu realmente me divirto com a minha capacidade de me fazer rir sozinha.

- É, sim, sim, eu voltei. Não, você não está sonhando. - disse James sorrindo para garota. Merlim, o ego dele ainda vai explodir Hogwarts.

A verdade é que eu estava me divertindo horrores com os marotos.

- Então Lily, estou esperando o ataque. - disse Sirius.

- Ataque? Do que diabos você está falando, Six? - perguntei olhando para ele confusa.

- Ora, do seu ataques de ciúmes do Pontas, Lilica. Metade do fã clube já veio aqui e o máximo que você fez foi suspirar e revirar os olhos dezenas de vezes. - fuzilei Sirius com os olhos. Eu não vou dar um ataque de ciúmes, porque eu não estou com ciúmes. Por que motivo eu teria ciúmes desse bando de vacas que deviam estar pastando em vez de vir aqui falar com o Jay? São todas umas horrorosas e... espera aí, ELE ESTÁ FLERTANDO COM ELA? Senti meu rosto ferver de raiva. Que abuso! Em pleno Salão Principal e-

- Terra para Lily! LILY! - senti uma mão no meu braço. - LILY EVANS!

- Que coisa, Sirius, está berrando assim por que? - perguntei espantada. Almofadinhas deveria deixar de ser tão escandaloso.

- Estou chamando você a séculos. - disse Remus. Humpf, exagerado. - Você tem que levar os primeiranistas para o Salão Comunal.

Bufei e me levantei.

- Primeiranistas Grifinória, por aqui! - chamei e mostrei a eles o caminho para nosso Salão Comunal.

Sentei numa das poltronas do Salão Comunal e me permiti fechar os olhos por alguns instantes. Eu não queria ser monitora. Muito menos monitora-chefe. Mas, infelizmente, Dumbledore não concorda com isso.

- Pimentinha! - disse Sirius se jogando no meu colo.

- Porque ter um apelido só é para os fracos. - comentei sorrindo.

Sirius concordou e me puxou para o colo dele e James e Remus ocuparam o sofá a nossa frente.

- Six, quando vai ser a festa de volta as aulas? Estou precisando de um copo de firewisky. - resmunguei.

Sirius levantou comigo no colo e sinalizou para que os outros o seguissem. Eu sorri quando entramos no dormitório masculino. Em duas semanas aquela organização iria para os ares. Espera, eu disse uma semana? Nada que dois dias não resolvam. Além de James, Sirius e Remus, havia apenas um outro ocupante no quarto deles. Frank.

- Todos nós, Red, todos nós. - disse me jogando na cama de James.

- Ei, - reclamei quando James me empurrou para o lado. - mais espaço para as ruivas, Potter.

- Acho que mais uma vez vou ter que impedir Sirius e Lily de quase transarem bêbados... - disse Remus parecendo preocupado. James levantou num pulo.

- COMO É QUE É? - grito ele furioso e nem eu pode evitar de cair na gargalhada. - Não teve graça. - resmungou Jay – Lily costumava ser certinha.

- Hey. - empurrei o ombro dele. - Ainda sou certinha. Não tenho culpa de Rem sente falta das nossas noites quando me vê agarrando o Six. - Ok, a cara do James está completamente hilária agora. Para melhorar a nossa atuação, Remus acabou ficando vermelho e fez uma cara de brabo. Eu não podia acreditar nisso! James realmente nos levou a sério.

- James, estamos brincando, cara. Eu e o Aluado nunca colocaríamos a mão na sua garota. - disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Eu não sou garota de ninguém! - reclamei emburrada. - Não é, James?

- Não teve graça. - repetiu.

- Vou dormir, meu amores. - disse levantando e beijando a bochecha dos três quando Frank entrou no quarto. - Tchauzinho Frank.

Entrei no meu quarto sorrindo. Estava com saudade desse lugar. Tomei um banho e fui direto para cama. Estava exausta.

.-.

Esta é Lily Evans do canal Quero Minha Cama de Volta! Primeiro dia de aula é sempre assim, morro de sono. Desci as escadas e vi que não haviam marotos a vista. Mas Frank já estava lá. Sorri internamente e tomei o rumo do dormitório masculino.

- Levicorpus. - sussurrei repetidamente apontando para cada um dos garotos.

- LILY EVANS POTTER, ME TIRE DAQUI! - gritou Sirius. Hupft, ele ia pagar pelo Potter.

- Liberacorpus. - disse eu soltando ele, que caiu no chão. Liberei James e Rem também, que caíram confortavelmente em suas camas.

Potter passou por mim me dando um beijo na bochecha e se trancando no banheiro. Sirius e Remus ainda resmungavam. Deitei na cama de James, uns minutos a mais de sono não me fariam mal. O cheiro dele era a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Lils. - senti alguém acariciando levemente meu ombro.

Abri os olhos e James estava ali, sorrindo para mim. Eu tinha adormecido na cama dele.

- Vamos descer? - perguntei ao ver que Sirius e Remus já haviam saído e que ele estava pronto.

James sorriu ainda mais e começamos a andar, com as mãos inconscientemente entrelaçadas.

Seguimos para o café da manhã conversando e as pessoas não pareciam estranhar nossa amizade. Fiquei feliz por isso. Tudo o que eu não precisava eram os fofoqueiros de Hogwarts no meu pé.

- Bom dia, flores do meu dia! - eu disse quando eu e James sentamos na frente dos outros dois marotos.

- Bom dia, Lily – respondeu Remus. Sirius olhou para o lado. Ergui uma sobrancelha, confusa. - Ele está tentando se fazer de brabo. Ignore ele por algumas horas.

- Ah, certo – disse, pegando uma torrada. - Temos poções na primeira aula. Eu ia fazer dupla com o Sirius esse ano, já que ele é péssimo, mas já que ele está brabo, porque não vamos nós dois, Rem?

- LILY, você por aqui? - disse Sirius como se, de repente tivesse me visto. - Bom dia, pimentinha!

Eu, Rem e James rimos.

- Sirius, como se você não soubesse que Slugorn sorteia as duplas. - disse Remus para ele.

- Ah, é verdade. - concordou Six. - Ele sempre dá um jeito da Lily ficar com o Ranhoso, ou com alguém do clube dele.

- Nem me fale. - suspirei.

- Alguém sabe quando vai ser o primeiro passeio para Hogsmead? - perguntou James. Sorri internamente.

- Ainda não foi marcado. McGonagall deve avisar até sexta. - respondi. Será que ele vai me convidar?

- Bom dia, James. - disse Samanta Madison toda melosa e sorridente.

- Bom dia, Samanta. - POR QUE DIABOS JAMES ESTÁ SORRINDO PARA ELA?

Respire Lily. James sorri para todo mundo, certo? Além do mais, eu só estou me sentindo um pouco possessiva em relação aos meus amigos.

- Hey, Lily, você está bem? - perguntou Rem, o fofo. - Você está vermelha. Quer que eu te leve para a Ala Hospitalar?

- Não, Rem, obrigada. - respondi sorrindo. - Estou bem.

Quando James se despediu da "Sam" e se virou para nós, Sirius perguntou:

- Hey, Pontas, você tá afim da Madison?

James só deu um sorriso malicioso. Como assim? Remus suspirou. De alguma forma ele sempre tinha conhecimento dos meus pensamentos.

- Vamos para a aula, Rem? - pedi, já puxando o braço dele.

- Claro.

Fomos andando em direção às masmorras em silencio. Bom, quase.

- Remus, você acha que o James me esqueceu? - eu podia perguntar ao Rem. Ele NUNCA falaria nada para os outros marotos.

- Não sei, Lily. - respondeu parecendo sincero. - Mas se, por acaso, você mudou de opinião sobre sair com o James, eu não acho que ele vá arriscar levar um fora e voltar a brigar com você agora que está tudo bem.

Acenei em concordância. Imagine se o Potter me chamasse para sair, eu dissesse não e nós voltássemos ao quinto ano? Agora Sirius era melhor amigo dos dois. Ia ser horrível. Não que James quisesse sair comigo. Samanta Madison parece bem interessante. Aparentemente.

Chegamos na sala. Mais alguns minutos e a aula começou. James e Sirius chagaram atrasados. Por sorte, fiquei como dupla da Alice e não com um daqueles sonserinos horríveis. Remus ficou com Severo. Haha, coitado. Sirius ficou com uma outra sonserina e James com o Frank.

Eu adorava Poções e Alice parecia gostar também! Conseguimos sair antes que o professor pudesse nos convidar para a reunião do clube do Sulug. Claro que ele ia dar um jeito de nos avisar, mas...

Eu estava mais preocupada com uma coisa: James havia me esquecido ou estava só evitando problemas?

**~~.~~**

Oi gente, tudo bem? Sim, eu sei que eu demorei, mas vocês também estão de sacanagem comigo, né? Mas não foi o único motivo. Eu tive um SUPER bloqueio e não conseguia terminar o capítulo (que ficou horrível, me desculpem) e eu chamei todas as minhas prima ficwriters e elas me disseram: "Puta merda, Lu, eu não sei como tu vai continuar isso".

Nas próximas duas semanas eu tenho milhares de provas, mas se vocês me derem tipo,** MUITAS REVIEWS**, que sabe eu não arranjo um tempinho pra vocês?

REVIEWS!

Jhu Soaress: Em primeiro lugar, desculpa pela demora Jhu (posso te chamar assim?). Obrigada, você é uma fofa! Qualquer sugestão para fic pode me falar a vontade, hahah. Beijoss

Carolzinha Freitas: De nada, sua fic é ótima. Obrigada, flor. E sim, eu ADORO TVD, sou totalmente viciada no Damon, haha. Beijoos


	4. Chapter 3 Firewisky and Amus Diggory?

**He's Back - Chapter 3: Firewisky and... Amus Diggory?**

É isso aí. James vai com a Madison (que ele gosta de chamar de Sam) para a festa de inicio das aulas, que os Marotos e eu vamos dar, é claro. Você não precisa de acompanhante, mas por que Potter ia perder a chance de convidar a Samanta, certo? Quer dizer, por que diabos ele vai sair com ela? Ela nem é TÃO bonita.

- Sai da fossa, ruiva. - alguém disse atrás de mim.

- Vou estar na fossa no dia em que você deixar de ser cachorro, Six. - respondi sem tirar os olhos do meu livro.

- Você parece estar. Quer dizer, por que outro motivo você estaria tentando aprimorar a sua habilidade de ler livros de cabeça para baixo? - disse Almofadinhas tentando tirar o livro da minha mão. Arremessei-o na cabeça dele. - Outch, Lily, isso dói.

- Quando vamos contrabandear a bebida? - perguntei.

- Ás cinco. Devia saber que você iria virar alcoólatra depois do James voltar. - Sirius suspirou. Babaca.

- Nah, comecei a beber quando percebi que eu teria que escutar você falando por mais de dois minutos.

- Demorou tudo isso? - disse Rem, sentando ao meu lado.

- Não sabia que você também bebia por minha causa, Aluado. - falou Sirius.

- Não, Almofadinhas. Te espanco três noites por mês para te aguentar. Muito mais eficiente. Devia tentar um dia desses, Lil. - respondeu Remus.

- Acho uma ótima ideia. - assenti, enquanto Sirius ia embora bufando alto. Eu e meu amigo Aluado rimos.

Continuamos conversando por um tempo, até que percebi que seu olhar era frequentemente direcionado para uma menina. Olhei bem e a reconheci. Isabella Jones, sétimo ano.

- Mas, então, Reminho, quando ia me contar da sua queda pela Isabella? - o interrompi de repente.

- Han? Eu não gosto da Jones, Lily. - disse ele corando.

- Aham, certo. E eu vou me casar com Severus Snape. - zombei.

- Péssima escolha. - Rem fez careta. - E eu não quero nada com a Isa. Mesmo.

- Então tudo bem se eu for lá dar oi pra ela, não é Rem? - Remus tentou me impedir, mas eu já tinha levantado em direção a Jones. - Oi, Isa. Como foram suas férias?

- Lily! - disse ela, se levantando para me abraçar. - Minhas férias foram ótimas, e as suas?

- Muito boas também. Mas na verdade, eu estou aqui fazendo um favor para um amigo. Isa, você já foi convidada para a nossa festa? - ela assentiu. - Então, você sabe que Remus é bem tímido e vai me matar se souber que eu fiz isso, mas por que você não procura ele por lá hoje a noite? Aposto que ele vai adorar!

- Mas, você tem certeza, Lil? - ela me olhou apreensiva. A Isa gostava do Rem desde o terceiro ano! Eles não são fofos?

- Claro que sim, Isa! - respondi sorridente. - Somos amigas e eu queria tanto que você e Rem saíssem. E que Sirius arranjasse uma namorada decente. E que James estivesse ficando com alguém menos nojenta! Mas eu só posso tentar o primeiro. Eu sei que você gosta do Remus, Isabella. E ele de você. Te vejo de noite!

Levantei saltitando e deixei uma Isa sorridente para trás. Eu adorava a Isabella. Ela não gostava muito da Katherine, mas nós sempre fomos amigas.

- O que você disse para ela, Lily Evans? - Remus parou quando eu estava indo para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Agora não, Reminho. Tenho que encontrar o Six para cuidarmos da bebida. Assunto sério. Tchauzinho!

Encontrei Sirius se agarrando com uma Lufa num dos armários de vassouras.

- Larga, Sirius, temos que buscar a bebida para fazer todo mundo feliz de novo! - eu disse dramática enquanto o puxava, deixando a garota de língua para fora. Ha-ha. - Apareça na nossa festa, queridinha!

E saí puxando Sirius, que resmungava. Fomos em direção a passagem da Dedos de Mel.

- Ro! - eu disse sorrindo para a Madame Rosmerta. Madame, umpft. Como se ela não tivesse 20 anos.

- Madame Rosmerta. - disse o cachorro com seu sorriso seduzente.

- Lily! Sirius! Grande encomenda para hoje a noite. Onde vai ser a festa? - ela perguntou nos dirigindo aos fundos do bar.

- Nah, confidencial. - Sirius disse ao mesmo tempo em que eu respondi: - Campo de Quadribol.

Rosmerta ergueu as sobrancelhas e Six revirou os olhos.

- Já tem todos os feitiços de proteção prontos? - perguntou Ro.

- Dumbledore fez para mim. - respondi simplesmente.

- COMO ASSIM DUMBLEDORE FEZ, LILY? VOCÊ FOI PEDIR PERMISSÃO PARA O DIRETOR? - nossa, já mencionei aqui como o Sirius é discreto?

- Não pedi permissão. Pedi ajuda nos feitiços. E ele disse: "Boa festa, Lily! Não deixe os outros professores saberem que eu ajudei."

- E como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? - Almofadinhas continuou a me questionar.

- Fala sério, Six. Alguém tem que organizar a festa enquanto você está se agarrando pelos corredores. Bom, Rosmerta, nós já vamos. Te conto como foi! - disse saindo e puxando Sirius comigo.

**~~.~~**

Tirei do armário o vestido azul marinho que eu iria usar e o coloquei em cima da minha cama, junto com o sapato preto e fui para o banheiro. Eu dividia o dormitório com Alice, Carmelita de la Prata, Gabriela Fernandes e uma cama vazia. Kath. Isa dividia o outro dormitório feminino do sétimo ano com Marlene McKinnon, Victorie White, Luiza Guardiani e Georgia Sofia. Gostava de quase todas, menos da Guardiani e da Fernandes. Nojentas. Elas já ficaram com o Sirius. E com o James. A Guardiani já tentou pegar o Frank (ele e Lice já namoravam).

Saí do banheiro, botei uma calça jeans, peguei tudo que iria usar (vestido, sapato, maquiagem, acessórios). Eu iria me arrumar com a Caroline no banheiro das monitores (ela não é monitora, mas enfim).

- Oi Carol. - disse quando encontrei ela na frente da porta do banheiro. - Sapo de Chocolate.

- Lily! Adorei seu vestido. Hm, já sei o que podemos fazer no seu cabelo. A maquiagem vai ficar ótima. Vista o vestido. Lily, você é boa em feitiços para cabelos, não é? - assenti. - Acha que pode secar o meu e deixá-lo com um aspecto natural?

- Claro Carol! - eu disse após me vestir. Fiz os feitiços. Caroline era loira e o cabelo dela era maravilhoso¹.

- Certo, agora me deixe arrumar você. - ela disse depois que sequei o meu cabelo rapidamente. Carol fez uma trança e escolheu sobra prata para mim usar. Uma hora depois estávamos prontas.

- Eu tenho que ver os meu meninos. E conferir as coisas para a festa. Já são oito horas e queremos começar às dez. Te encontro lá? - perguntei e ela assentiu. Deixei as minhas coisas no dormitório feminino e fui para o dos marotos.

- Você está gostoso, Six. Você também, Rem. - eu disse assim que entrei no quarto. - A Alice vai demorar um pouco, Frank. - avisei ao ver que ele já estava pronto. - Jay está no banho?

- Sim. - respondeu Sirius. - Vamos lá checar tudo?

Eu e Remus assentimos e nos dirigimos ao campo de Quadribol. Tínhamos posto uma tenda e a decoração tinha sido escolhida por mim e Sirius, algo envolvendo preto e vermelho. Os elfos iriam entregar a comida pontualmente às onze e as bebidas estavam geladas. Tinha um grupo de garotos corvinais do quarto ano que iriam servir de barmen. O DJ era do sétimo ano, Corvinal também, ele estava ficando com a Caroline.

- Hmm, acho que está tudo certo. - eu disse. - Todos estão convidados, então fiquem de olho nos Sonserinos, Malfoy está louco para arruinar a festa.

Sirius assentiu. Já ia em direção à saída quando os meninos me chamaram.

- Ei Lily! - disse Sirius. - Você está linda! - sorri.

- Cuidado com os garotos. Não queremos ninguém perto da nossa ruiva. - avisou Remus. Super protetores.

~~.~~

Tudo perfeito. Todo mundo já tinha chego. A festa estava ótima. Vi Remus e Isa conversando num canto. James e Madison estão se agarrando por aí. Sirius deu um fora na Lufa-Lufa de antes e agora estava com uma Grifinória. Quinto ano, eu acho.

- Wisky de fogo. Triplo. - pedi no bar.

- Bebendo, Lily? - disse Amus, parando ao meu lado.

- Pois é, não estou muito animada. - respondi acenando para o barmen completar meu copo.

- Dance comigo, Srta. Evans. - pediu-me galante estendendo a mão.

Veja bem, normalmente eu não aceitaria. Mas depois de três doses de wisky de fogo... Que mal faria?

- Vamos ver se você sabe mesmo dançar, Amus Diggory. - eu disse pegando a mão dele.

~~.~~

Estava divertido dançar com Amus. Ele não é tão ruim quando fica quieto.

Vi James beijando a Madison. Ele parecia feliz. Sirius dispensou a Lufa do armário de vassouras. Remus sumiu com Isa já faz um bom tempo.

Diggory colou seu corpo no meu. OPA! Eu não dei intimidade para isso!

- Amus. - pedi, desconfortavel. Mas Diggory simplismente me agarrou.

COMO ELE OUSA ME AGARRAR! E maldito Quadribol que me impede de me soltar apesar dos meus esforços. Mordi sua língua e gritei. Mas nem assim o bastardo me soltou.

Até que vi um punho acertar o rosto de Diggory. James! Oh, droga. Meus pulsos e braços doiam onde Diggory tinha apertado e minha cabeça girava um pouco por conta do wisky.

- Lily? - James chamou, colocando a mão na minha testa. - Merlim, Lils, você está fervendo.

- Me tire daqui, Jay. - pedi, não aguentando mais aquele lugar.

- Não se preocupe, Lil. Vou cuidar de você.

Senti James me pegar nos braços e adormeci no meu porto seguro e aconchegante.

~~.~~

**Cara, eu amo vocês, sério. Obrigada por não me abandonarem. Prometo que vou tentar tomar vergonha na cara e postar regularmente daqui** **para frente. É que os meus bloqueios criativos são muito frustrantes! Enfim, reviews!**

**Juju Evans:** cara, adoro suas reviews, elas são muito incentivantes! Hahaha, obrigada. Beijos.

**Gina Harry Potter: **loira curiosa? Sei como é, hahahahhaha, aqui está. Obrigada.

**Leeah Leeticia: **Aqui está! Obrigada!

**DudaProngs:** Mais um capítulo para você!

**Atena's Daughter:** Obrigada, aqui está! Beijos.

Até breve... ou não.


	5. Chapter 4 - Nobody Can Touch Our Girl!

**Chap. 4 – Cause nobody can touch our girl!**

Eu não me lembrava de como havia chegado ali. Tudo que sabia é que estava deitada numa cama macia, que eu poderia arriscar dizer que era de Sirius, somente pelo perfume que eu podia sentir no travesseiro. Ouvi vozes furiosas sussurrando não tão distantes de mim.

- O que você quer dizer com "quando eu voltei", James Potter? Você deixou Lily ardendo em febre sozinha e foi curtir a festa? – reconheci a voz de Sirius.

- Sirius, não haja como uma criança de 5 anos. Lily sabe se cuidar.

- Acredito que seja um pouco difícil que ela se cuide quando está desmaiada numa cama, James. – disse uma terceira voz em tom repreensivo. Remus.

- Eu voltei, ok? O mais rápido que pude. Eu não podia deixar Sam me esperando na festa, sem explicação alguma! – James tentou se justificar, porém ficava mais difícil de entendê-los.

- Só saia daqui, James. E não volte tão cedo.

O pedido, que parecia soar mais como uma ordem, de Sirius foi a última coisa que escutei antes de apagar novamente.

**-.-**

- Hey Pimentinha. – ouvi Sirius me chamar. Ele estava fazendo cafuné no meu cabelo. – Acorda Lily.

- Bom dia? – resmunguei confusa e sem abrir ou olhos. Minha cabeça doía.

- Como você se sente? – perguntou Six preocupado.

- Devo ter bebido mais do que me lembro. Minha cabeça está explodindo. – suspirei. – Vou sobreviver, Six.

- Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito de novo, Pimentinha. – disse Sirius me abraçando forte. – Nunca mais, ruiva. Prometa.

- Six, não posso prometer ser saudável sempre! - resmunguei novamente. – Argh, eu vou matar o Diggory! – falei ao me lembrar de como ele tentou me agarrar. Se não fosse por James...

Sirius me encarou confuso.

- James não contou que precisei da ajuda dele para me livrar do Diggory?

- Digamos que eu não tive chance de explicar. – disse James entrando no quarto. – Desculpe por deixá-la sozinha, Lils, tentei voltar o mais rápido que pude, mas você piorou bastante nesse meio tempo. Como você está?

- Relaxe, Potter, vou ficar bem. – assegurei em tom brincalhão. – Ouvi as discussões de vocês mais cedo. Não briguem.

- O que diabos aconteceu com o Diggory, afinal? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ele agarrou a Lily. Ela estava meio bêbada. – explicou James.

- Não o suficiente para agarrar o Diggorry. Nunca estarei tão bêbada. – acrescentei. – Nem tão desesperada.

James gargalhou. Sirius serrou os punhos.

- EU VOU MATAR O DESGAÇADO. – berrou enquanto Remus entrava no quarto.

- James já me contou tudo. – Rem falou em afirmação.

- Ninguém mexe com a nossa garota.

- Sirius! Eu posso resolver isso! - protestei. Eu queria acabar com Diggory eu mesma.

- E você pode, Pimentinha. Depois que os Marotos acabarem... – Sirius falou e, pasmem, Remus acenou em concordância. Remus! Que deveria ser o sensato!

- Vamos Pontas. – chamou Sirius.

- Não posso. Vou passar o dia com a Sam. E acho que a Lily pode fazer algum estrago no Diggory por si só. – James falou, como quem não se importava.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu no ano em que esteve em Durmstrang, James, mas quando descobrir onde está meu amigo, James, o maroto, me avise. – Sirius disse aquilo duramente. Veio até mim e me deu um beijo na testa, seguido por Remus. – Alice e Isa vão ficar com você. Elas já devem estar subindo, junto com Frank.

Dito isto, os dois marotos saíram do quarto, me deixando com James.

- E você? – indagou ele. – Não vai criticar também?

- Não tenho o direito de falar nada, James. Você me ajudou, e eu agradeço por isso. Vá se divertir com a sua amiga Sam. – eu falei sem emoção alguma.

James Potter tinha mudado. Muito. E eu não conhecia nada desse novo cara.

- Vou mesmo. – ele respondeu. – E, Lily? Sam é minha namorada.

**-.-**

Foi Isa quem entrou no quarto a tempo de ouvir minha explosão.

- COMO ASSIM JAMES ESTÁ NAMORANDO AQUELA VACA? – gritei, extravasando toda a minha frustração.

- Ahn, Lily, está tudo bem? – perguntou Isa calmamente. – Quer que eu vá embora?

- Não, Isa, imagina. É só que, sabe, James já brigou comigo e com os marotos por causa dessa garota e agora eles tão namorando. – comecei a falar rapidamente. – E, é claro que eu não esperava que ele me convidasse para sair logo de cara, sabe, mas eu achei que ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O cara vivia correndo atrás de mim! E o pior é que eu teria aceitado. Irônico, não é? Ele ir embora justamente quando eu me apaixono por ele? E agora essa Samantha, eles provavelmente vão se casar e ter três filhos: Mary, Oliver e Jack. Oliver vai ter os cabelos bagunçados que nem o Potter e vai ser uma estrela do quadribol, assim como Mary, que terá os cabelos perfeitamente lisos e sedosos da mãe. Jack vai ser pegador, mas vai não vai fazer parte da Grifinória, ele vai para a Corvinal e James vai ficar chateado, mas Sam vai ficar orgulhosa. Eles vão ter uma casa em Hogsmead com uma cerca branca e todos os Natais serão passados na mansão Potter, e vão viajar todo o ano novo. – Olhei para Isa, que me olhava completamente espantada e me dei conta de tudo que havia dito. – Mas... é claro que são só hipóteses. – tentei concertar com um risinho. Não funcionou.

-Lils, vamos focar na parte em que você admite estar apaixonada pelo James, o que acha? – ela perguntou amigável.

- Eu? Ah, não, foi um engano. Eu quis dizer... eu quis dizer que...

- Que estava apaixonada por ele. – ela completou, abrindo um sorriso. – Admita, Lily!

- OK, EU ESTOU APAIXONADA POR JAMES POTTER!

Dito isso, James e Sirius entraram no quarto. Fechei os olhos.

- Por favor, Remus, diga que Six não ouviu nada. – sussurrei fazendo careta.

- Você gritando para Hogwarts inteira que está apaixonada pelo Pontas? Não, não ouvi nada, Pimentinha. – falou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso de orelha à orelha. – Quero ser padrinho de casamento!

- Eu também! – Remus se apressou em acrescentar.

- E seu primeiro filho, Harry, vai ser meu afilhado! – Sirius disse, encarando Remus, que deu-se por vencido.

- NÃO! – protestei. – Vocês estão esquecendo Mary, Oliver e Jack!

- Quem são estes? – perguntou Remus para Isa.

- Os supostos filhos de James com a Sam. – ela sussurrou para ele e Sirius, que soltou um 'oh' de entendimento.

- Lils, escute, - falou Rem calmamente, sentando ao meu lado na cama. – James e Samantha... Bem, ele pode achar que gosta dela, mas isso não vai durar muito. A garota já pegou meia Hogwarts, quer dizer... Sirius e eu já ficamos com ela.

- E Frank, antes de namorar Alice. – adicionou Isa.

- Pontas pode ter mudado, Pimentinha, mas por mais que ele tente esconder, continua arrastando um hipogrifo por você. – riu Sirius, bagunçando meus cabelos. – Lily, prometa uma coisa.

- O que, Six? – perguntei.

- Eu serei o padrinho de Harry e não o Aluado, certo? Prometa, Lily. – pediu Sirius enquanto eu revirava os olhos, junto com Remus e Isa.

- Ok, Six, eu prometo. Agora vamos acabar com a raça do Diggory. – disse eu me levantando e me sentindo repentinamente energizada.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça e tinha um olhar maligno. Mas, para a surpresa de todos, quem falou foi Isa.

- Eu tenho um plano. – disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

.x.

**Amores, sinceramente, sei que não adianta eu me desculpar pela demora. Harry ****Christmas e Feliz Ano Novo para todos!**

Reviews:

Evellyn Rodrigues: Sim, sim, obrigada por acompanhar, Su! Enfim, nos falamos HAHAHAH Beijos.

Gina e Harry Potter: Obrigada! Bom, só acompanhando para saber quando eles vão ficar juntos! Bj.

: TATA! Finalmente, você acompanhando minha fic né moça! AHHAHAAH e vê se posta VSQMA (preguiça de escrever o nome todo). Bj.

Biaa Black Potter: Obrigada, fofa!

Beatriz Paz: Obrigada, hahaha, agora que estou pensando em como a Lily vai jogar, mas enfim. Beijoss

Wtfjordana: Obrigada, aqui está!

IBlackI: Obrigada, aí está ele hahahaha Bj

**OBRIGADA E NÃO ESQUEÇA DE DEIXAR SUA REVIEW, É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM!**


End file.
